Flowers and sky
by KiriCristal
Summary: Una mortal que ha vivido en el Olimpo y esta secretamente andando con un mago de años adelantados de otras tierras que no es del suyo pero lo ama , como el a ella ,aparte de que descubrió que es mortal. Ella tratara de vivir su vida ocultando su vida ocultando su imagen de guardiana y siendo una mortal que debió ser


LA MIRADA DEL CIELO

Luma Voltameir

Cierto día, Atenea, la diosa de la sabiduría y guerra justa, estaba en los bosques, ya que Deméter, la diosa de la agricultura le había invitado a una comida de celebración a la primavera, ya que su hija, Perséfone había regresado del inframundo nuevamente.

En ese entonces, escucha unos llantos, era como las de un bebé recién nacido, buscó de dónde provenía ese llanto, hasta que finalmente le encuentra a los pies de un árbol.

La tomó en sus brazos, y la meció, entonces se dio cuenta de que era una niña, abandonada a su suerte, o tal vez eso creía, los llantos cesaron cuando la pequeña vio a la diosa, que inmediatamente se encariño al ver sus ojos que parecían a los del cielo.

-Te llevaré conmigo – dijo la diosa – Serás bautizada como Jeno-

No solo la diosa de la guerra se encariñó de ella, sino también Deméter, quien le recordó a su hija, los ojos de esta era algo que a muchos les llamó la atención, Atenea accedió a papel de madre, pero no tenía la idea de crear a una doncella, sino a una guerrera.

Los días pasan, dando así que pronto la pequeña se convertiría en una niña, y luego de eso en una joven muchacha que llamaría la atención de los dioses , sobre todo a Zeus, Atenea sentía que debía mantenerla alejada de él, no quería que Jeno sufriera algo tormentoso en su vida.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir al festival?-

-Es por tu seguridad Jeno – dijo Atenea – Por favor, apréndete unas páginas del libro para cuando regrese, te las tomaré-

\- De acuerdo – finaliza Jeno

No solo su cuerpo cambiaba, sino también su mentalidad, que a temprana edad tuvo que madurar, siempre se mantenía dentro del templo sin salir, solo podía salir junto a la diosa cuando esta se lo pedía.

Cierta vez, Dionisos, el dios del vino la quiso invitar a un banquete, pero Atenea inmediatamente se lo impidió, para las preocupaciones de los del Monte Olimpo era que ella no pudiera explorar el mundo exterior, pero Atenea dijo con cierta seguridad que ella estaría lista en cualquier momento para que esta le sirva a su lado.

-Atenea, dejadla ir al exterior-

\- ¡Jamás!, no me hagan verla como una doncella débil que como una guerrera temida-

\- Pero Atenea – dijo Deméter – No parece una niña que debe ser –

\- Yo elijo su futuro y lo considero correcto –

\- Elije bien su final, Atenea- dijo Ares

Jeno se encontraba leyendo en la biblioteca del templo, suspiró luego de cerrar el último libro leído, parecía que todo era lo mismo, miró a través de una ventana el cielo, ya era una noche y tenía que dormirse, pero, no sentía sueño.

-Tal vez…escaparé esta vez, ella vendrá muy tarde- dijo Jeno

Esta vez salió sin hacer el mínimo ruido, hasta salir del Monte Olimpo y bajar a la tierra de los mortales, una vez ahí, la joven tomo el aspecto de ropa de mortales, con una túnica que le cubría el rostro.

Cuando paseo por las calles, vio que los mortales parecían hacer las cosas sin ser interrumpidos por alguien que les ordenase, aunque le habían contados que algunos eran esclavos y servían al amo. Niños y niñas corriendo por diversión, Jeno recordó que no pudo vivir algo así desde pequeña.

Siguió caminando sin saber a dónde iba, hasta que llegó al templo de Atenea, vio como los no divinos la adoraban, por ahora decidió no hacer lo que ellos hacían. Hasta que se cruzó con puesto de frutas cosa que compró una manzana, durante el camino estuvo devorando la manzana hasta no dejar nada más.

Llegó hacia un manantial cristalino que daba como espejismo para ver su rostro ya al descubierto por la túnica, empezó a pensar sobre su vida como una mortal corriente como las que había visto, podía estar viviendo tranquila, aunque los mortales también se convertían en una divinidad cuando se casaban con dioses o criaturas divinas, este era el caso de la esposa de Eros.

-Ya debería volver …- dijo Jeno

\- O tal vez aún no –

De inmediato giró para ver de quien se trataba, pero más solo vio como aquel estaba cubierto por una túnica, la chica no le dio importancia de saber quién era así que volvió a su modo pensativo.

\- ¿No quieres divertirte? -

\- No sé cómo es eso –

\- Oh vamos, al menos deja de poner cara seria –

\- Si te lo digo en serio, no jugué a nada de pequeña hasta ahora –

Sin darse este ya le estaba tirando piedras pequeñas, al principio no le tomo importancia alguna, pero poco a poco se aumentaron haciendo que se empiece a molestar, la décima roca la atrapa con la mano.

\- ¡Bingo, lo atrapaste! -

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que puedes molestarme? - dijo enfadada y lo lanzó la diminuta roca, cosa que el opuesto lo esquiva.

\- Fallaste – dijo divertido

\- Esta vez si te lo doy –

Comienza la guerra nuevamente, cosa que Jeno intentaba darle, pero cada vez que le daba era lo contrario, cae la tarde y supo que tendría que regresar.

-Me tengo que ir –

-Que mal, y yo que me estaba divirtiendo – dijo de modo divertido

-Volveré para vencerte –

-Lo quiero ver –

Se despidió de él, aunque ninguno preguntó por el nombre del otro, así pasaron los días cada vez que Atenea se iba del lugar y eso le permitía salir del hogar, se divertía mucho de la presencia de este, hasta tal punto de tener esa sensación de tenerle siempre a su lado. Cuando un día Jeno fue llamada por su diosa a su sala de trono.

-Jeno, ya eres libre de salir cuando quieras –

\- ¿En serio? -

\- Sí, he aceptado la idea de los demás del Monte Olimpo, estas muy bien entrenada y todo está preparado para ti, creo que ya ha llegado tu momento-

\- No sé cómo creer, pero gracias –

Se sentía feliz, ahora podía salir sin tener que esconderse para hacerlo, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

Lo que no sabía Jeno, es que las Moiras podían predecir el futuro a través de hilos que hacían, lo cual su secreto correría a oídos de Hades, dios del Inframundo que también iba a saber sobre su relación con ese extraño ser, eso le interesó hasta que también se le dijo a Perséfone, que reaccionó sorpresiva, eso le gustaba de ella.

Hades se encargó de decirle a Zeus que reuniera todos los dioses, cosa que así fue, lo más interesante era que Atenea no le causaría gracia esta noticia, ver como su propia hija política era reunida a escondidas que ella no conocía.

\- ¿Cómo? -

\- Lo que escuchaste Atenea – dijo Hades - ¿Vas a lanzarle una maldición o algo así a tu preciada mortal? –

\- Es raro, no recuerdo haber lanzado un hechizo de amor a Jeno o al extraño ser. ¿Cupido, lanzaste tus flechas? –

\- Yo no lo hice, y si fuera así sé muy bien cómo se ponen Atenea y Jeno –

\- Oh, si debo admitir que Jeno tiene una insuperable belleza como Persefone – dijo Poseidón, dios de los mares.

\- Si te le acercas juro que tendré guerra contigo – dijo Atenea seriamente.

\- Basta – dijo Zeus – Decido que debemos darle su espacio, Jeno ya es libre de salir –

\- Admito que no será de mucho – dijo Hades

\- Hades tiene razón – dijo Atenea

\- Sabía que siempre tienes algo para ella, Atenea – dijo Hera fríamente, pues nunca se le olvida que fue hija de su marido junto a una amante más.

\- Y ahora que nos reunimos aquí, ¿Ares por qué no vino? - pregunta Afrodita

En la reunión, el único dios que no vino, era Ares, el dios de la guerra brutal.

Mientras Jeno estaba sentada sobre el verde pasto, reía suavemente por los chistes que contaba Ánthos, ya sabía su nombre como él de ella.

-Y así fue como regresó cubierta de lodo-

\- Se ve que es una buena niña ¿podré conocerla? –

Ante un momento Ánthos no contestó nada, Jeno pensó que preguntó algo inapropiado.

-Lo lamento-

\- Tranquila, la conocerás, pero ya en ese entonces la verás con un gran peso del destino –

\- Estaré esperando el momento para cocerla – dijo animada

\- No será mucho – respondió Ánthos – Aunque supongo que sentirás pena porque ella eligió ese destino –

Al regresar, vio que su señora le esperaba adentro, no sabía si la había hecho enojar porque se juntaba con alguien por escondidas o porque una vez salió si su permiso o tal vez porque trataría de mejorar sus habilidades. Dio un paro a sus pensamientos y se acerca dónde estaba.

-Mi Señora-

-Jeno, me alegro que hayas vuelto –

\- ¿Me estaba esperando? -

-Claro porque tenía algo para ti –

Se preguntaba que podía ser, no había sido una consentida, pero tendría que aceptar el obsequio, cuando llegaron se vio una enorme puerta, una que nunca antes había conocido.

-Jeno a partir de ahora tu cuida este lugar-

-¿Ese es mi obsequio?-

-No aún no – dijo la diosa – Sígueme –

Jeno la siguió adentro y vio algo que nunca ante había visto, libros escritos por doquier en los estantes, pergaminos estando a medias por escribirse, y incluso había cofres que podían, e incluso podía percibir que había más puertas adentro.

-Te ofrezco ser mi guardiana del ese lugar -


End file.
